Chase and the Girl
by Maddie170
Summary: Chase goes outsideog the norm and Does something he'll probably regret. It will have more chapters so bear with me. Here. Thanks


" Stupid" Catch the ball yelled Logan from across the field. " Well Logan if you could throw I could catch." Yelled Chase back.

" whatevs" You know you couldn't catch the ball even if it was flying two miles per hour. " Dude you know that's not true." " Sure" replied Logan.

"Where's Michael?" Chase asked in an annoyed tone. "He's studying with the new girl." " Oh Lexie" " yep"

"She's hot I'm sure he's only just studying." I'm going to see him bye.

" Mwah, Mwah" was the noise chase heard coming from behind the door. What he saw registered Lexie and Michael were laid out on the couch in a make out session unlike the " studying session" they were supposed to be having.

"Hey Michael" oh what's up Chase "nothing" what's up with you Mike?

Well me and Lexie were supposed to be studying and we got carried away during the

Chemistry session. " Okay Bye Michael Call me "

Lexie said as she handed Michael a small white piece of paper with her cell # on it.

" bye Lexie" " Dude Michael bellowed when Lexie got far enough away from the door wear she could no longer here. " Girls like Lexie only tend to come a long once in a while."

" With a body like that and she's smart that's a full package. "Lexie was a Mixed Cuban Dominican girl from California. She had brownish reddish hair that was past shoulder length.

"Sorry mike but you forgot we had practice today for our game" Chase said in a motherly annoying tone. " Oh crap I almost forgot." Yeah making out with hot girls erases our memories indefinitely doesn't it.

" Shut up dude and come on" " As Chase walked down the hall towards the field he started to think about Lexie. Then thought. _ I can't like her Michael Like's her stop liking her stop thinking of her._

Chase thought he was over her until he saw her on the field screaming for the team.

" Come on PCA WHIP SOME BUTT and win" Whoooooo.

Lexie yelled as she smiled at Michael then glanced at Chase and gave a quick unnoticeable smile.

After this Chase new it was all over. " _I guess I do like Lexie._

" Come on Chase Michael yelled you can do this." Michael yelled.

" Chase if you don't catch this ball I'll kill you dude." Logan scowled

It was all up to chase to catch this so PCA could win it was 25 to 25 this was the moment. Smack. Full on contact Chase caught the ball and started running he was excited he was doing it no one was cheering he was GOING THE WRONG WAY his touchdown was

On the other side of the field. He couldn't do anything he had to move forward unless.

LOGANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Catch the balllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chase threw it with as much might and thrust as he could manage Logan caught it and another win for PCA. Whooooooooooooooooooooo the crowed went wild.

Win Chase looked over he saw Lexie smiling he started to walk over but Michael beat him to the punch and they started finishing the make out that was interrupted earlier

" _Why is she kissing him it should be me I won the game that should be my glory kiss."_ Chase thought very pissed.

"Chase" Michael yelled come here. "Yea dude" Chase answered quite glumly.

"We need to find you a girl since Zoey moved away and all."

" _Don't worry about me Michael I have my eye set on one in particular."_

Chase thought.

After the game Chase, Logan, Michael, Lexie, and Brianna Logan's date and a few

Friends hung out in the boy's room partying for their win of the game.

As the room started clearing Michael left to talk to a few friends quickly and Logan walked his date back to her dorm it w as Just chase and Lexie

" Look Lexie Chase said I like you and I know you're dating Michael and all but well…"

" Don't worry Chase I Like you too." " What since when" Chase asked astonished. "Since I first saw you." Lexie answered back. All of a sudden Chase and Lexie started Kissing just as Michael walks in and says WTF. **AN: sorry I can't say the whole word if you know what wtf means. ** Chase why are you kissing Lexie and Lexie Why are you kissing Chase.

Well I ……

If you would like to know the rest stay tuned for the next bit Send comments if you'd like. So you can tell me what to do better.


End file.
